Rocky Ground
by ChaosCookieQueen
Summary: He loved getting her angry. She loved getting angry. They were always fighting. Could a romance possibly Bloom on rockier ground? Rated T for dark themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my firt Sisters Grimm fanfic! I'll try to upload asap but please dont be too hard on me :)**

**Also I'm from Germany so bear with me for speeling Errors. And now without further ado-my Story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SG, duh :P**

It was her scream that woke him up. He sat up quickly and grinned. His wings popped out and he flew behind a group of trees near the entrance to his room from where he had an excelent view of the door. Already he could hear her shouting profanities and angry threats, her voice getting louder as she stomped to his room.

He let out a giggle of anticipation as his door flew open and an angry Sabrina stepped in and looked around. Her hair was bright blue and her face was red from fury. She took another step forward and tripped the trap he had set up. With a loud splat his special mix of mayonnaise and glue splashed all over her.

Shaking with rage Sabrina wiped the goop out of her eyes, spit on the ground and then screamed: "Puuuuuck! Get your frickin fairy ass over here so I can kick it al the way to neverland!"

Puck flew out of his hiding place and hovered an inch above the floor in front of the angry Grimm. "Its your fault for not knocking, Grimm" he said putting on his best smirk. He knew she hated his smirk.

She glared at him, momentarily frozen with fury. Then she pulled back her arm and threw a punch at him. If he hadn't been expecting it he would have been knocked clean out of the air but luckily he knew Grimm pretty well by now. So he flew a little back and Sabrina tumbled forward onto the groud by the force of her own missed punch. She landed in a patch of mud. Completely covered in his goop and mud she slowly got up and glared at Puck fists clenched and jaw set.

"You...you...godda...smelly...you fairy...hair...mud...puck..you..." she choked out so angry she couldn't form sentences.

Puck grinned wider. "Well look at the bright side. With all that nice dirt covering you people cant see that blue hair."

And that was it. She charged him fists flying. He evaded her at first but then she managed to grab his leg and pull him down. And then they were both on the ground, rolling in the mud, punching and kicking until with a jerk they were pulled apart.

Jake had grabbed his hoodie and hauled him up and to his side and Sabrina was struggling in her fathers choke hold.

"Let go of me! That stinky fairy boy is dead. Im gonna kill him." She was shouting.

"Calm down Sabrina!" Her father said in a worried tone.

Puck sniggered. "Yeah Grimm get a hold of yourself or people will think your a crazy person. Well actually you probably dont even need to say anything the way you look, ugly" he said.

Sabrina, who had just started to settle down, started thrashing in her fathers grip again. "Let me at him and ill show him whose crazy." She snarled.

Jake smaked Puck lightly on the back of the head. "Nice job." He muttered.

Just then Veronica and Daphne poked their heads into the room. Veronica was struggling to keep a staight face but Daphne had given up and was grinning broadly.

"Brina you need to get ready for school if you want to make it on time." Veronica said.

Sabrina stopped her struggling and turned to her mother exasperatedly. "Mom! How am I supposed to go to school like this?" She cried holding up one of the strands of her hair where the blue was still visible. Veronica looked her up and down.

She smiled gently. "No worries honey. Im sure we can work something out." She took her daughters hand and pulled her out of the room Daphne following behind them still giggling.

That left Puck with two angry men glaring at him. "What?" He said defensively.

Henry growled something under his breath took one angry step towards Puck- making the fairy take a nervous step back- but then seemed to change his mind and stormed out of the room with a last angry glare at the fairy.

Jake snorted behind him and Puck turned to him.

"You need to be careful one of these days on of those two is gonna hurt you pretty bad." He said but he was grinning.

"Ah please. Im the Trickster King. Mere mortals cannot hurt me!" He crowed his wings lifting him into the air as he said so and flew off in the direction of his trampoline.

"You better be ready for school" he heard Jake shout behind him as he closed the door behind him.

Puck did a flip in mid air before tucking inhis wings and dropping to the trampoline and bouncing a few times before coming to a stop lying on his back hand tucked behind his head.

That was a good one he thought thinking of the angry Grimm girl. Her red face, scrunched up nose, powerful clenched fists and those deep blue eyes sparkling with fury. What did it say about him that he loved all of it? Getting the girl so riled up she completely lost it - probably endangering himself in the process. He wondered if he was suicidal, but no, that wasn't it. Maybe it was the thrill he got from the fight with her knowing quite well she wasn't holding back. And he didn't mean the physical kind of holding back (though that too) but it was that she seemed to be completely herself when she was angry. She sometimes seemed to him to be constantly hiding part of herself in front of even her closest friends and familiy. But not when she was yelling at him. And that made him Kind of giddy. But then again it could just be all in his head.

He sighed. He should probably see a therapist or something one of these days. Then he got up packed his schoolbag and walked out of his room.

**So that was the first part of this Story from Pucks POV. Next will be Sabrinas and we'll go from there :)**

**PLease Review! I love CC so bring it on! :P **

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back! Since this is my first Story I want to hurry and write more asap! Especially before I get writers block or something -.-**

**So here gose chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SG**

**Sabrina POV**

Sabrina stared at herself in the mirror. Her mother had worked a miracle. Not only was she clean but her hair fell down her back in natural looking curls. They weren't of course - only faked with copious amounts of hair spray but it looked better than she had dared to hope. Her hair was still blue though.

*That stinky fairy boy* she thought making a face at her reflection. She would have thought that he would have gotten maturer with age but apparently a 16 year old Puck was just as annoying as a 12 year old one.

She looked at herself one last time. The blue didnt actualy look all that bad she though before she walked out of the bathroom grabbed her stuff and went downstairs.

The rest of the family was already there. Puck turned to her but he looked a little disappointed that her hair was not a complete mess. Still he recovered quickly, smirked that annoying grin and said: "Took ya long enough."

Sabrinda growled at him to shut up and sat down in her seat next to him. She grapped a piece of toast and ate it.

"I think your hair lookes really punk rock." Her little sister said using one of her old favorite words. She didnt do that a lot anymore, mostly only when she was cheering her older sister up. It worked and Sabrina smiled.

Breakfast passed mostly uneventfully and the three children set off for school. Puck walked ahead of her chatting with Daphne and Sabrina stared at him.

People alwasy wondered how she could be mad enough to rip his head off and still act normal and even frindly toward him the next. She always said it was because she was used to it by now but that wasn't the truth.

The truth was that fighting with Puck gave her an excellent excuse to vent her anger. She used to keep it bottled up and it leaked out so that she became an unbearable jerkazoid, in Daphnes words. When she was junger she had been a discriminating angry snot she thought.

When she got older everyone assumed she had grown out of it, that it had just been puberty and that was partly true. But not completely. She still had a hot temper and was waay too easily aggrevated. She took self defense classes with Sonw White and had even been with a boxing club to try to get all that aggression out of her but that also only worked partialy.

She hated to admit it but Puck pranking her and her flying into a rage was the best therapy she could ask for. It was just so... relieving to just be herself, feel her feelings and rage and storm however much she wanted without everybody running for the hills. And she knew..._she knew_...Puck would never run from her. And she was alwasy careful, subconciously mostly, not to hurt him too badly. After all the worst he'd gotten from her was some bruises and one broken nose, but that had really been an accident, when she could have done much more damage.

But in all honesty, even when she was so mad she wanted to kill him she still cared form him...a lot. Even though she would never admit that to his face.

When their school came in sight she sighed glad that she was nice and calm from her tantrum this morning. Even if it was at the cost of blue hair. When they entered the school Daphne immediately ran off to her friends waving at the other two as she went. Puck grinned at Sabrina. "Hav fun." He snorted and also walked off to find his gang. She called them gang because she couldn't be bothered to identify the individuals in it. She couldn't belive how anyone could like any of the boys in that group. They were all jerks and adored Puck. He was actually pretty popular. In fact he might just be one of the most popular guys in school. Of course noone in school had ever seen him before one of his baths when he just got out of his dirtpit.

Yes. He had a dirtpit. He had shoveed her in ot once and she did not wnat to relive the experience. She grimmaced, walking to her locker. As she opened it a cheery voice from behind her said. "Morning Brina." Sabrina turned and saw her best friend Alice.

Yes Alice was the Alice. From Alice in Wonderland. How, you may ask, did Sabrina Grimm, the worlds most suspicious Person about magical creatures of all kinds, get an everafter as a best friend?

Well, she had normal friends too, but it was so much easier with Alice because she didn't always have to make up excuses for all the injuries she got while fighting crime. She could just talk to her without worrying that she might give someting away, which was a relief.

"Hi Alice." she said now smiling.

"Um...This might be a silly question but um... why is your hair blue?" Alice asked eyeing Sabrinas hair.

Sabrina sighed. She had almost forgotten. "Puck happened."

Alice giggled. "I shouldn't have asked. It doesn't look too bad. He's getting better."

Puck had dyed her hair on multiple occasions. The first time she had looked like a unicorn had puked on her head with her blond hair still visible through patches of diffrent colors. It had looked horrible. Since then he had gotten better.

"I guess thats one way to look at the bright side." Sabrina muttered. Alice did that. She could always find the silver lining and she always believed everything Sabrina told her no matter how ridiculous. Sabrina supposed it was because of her experiences in wonderland. You had to be positive with nerves of steel not to have gone crazy after that ordeal. It meant that she was the best friend Sabrina could have asked for.

Alice giggled again and the two walked off to class.

**So we have Alice from Alice in wonderland. I was wavering between her and Dorothy from Wizard of Oz but I went with Alice... Picture her as like a girly girl with frills and stuff and Sabrina as a tomboy with Jeans and tshirts... like total opposites in style^^**

**I will also be introducing a new character next chapter so heads up kiddies :) (Yeah the Chappi is written already hehe I'm just waiting till tomorow to upload it beacause I am eviil MUAHAHAHA)**

**Yes I am crazy.**

**C ya next time! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I'm back! We have another new character today! He'll be important later on but I'm not saying how^^**

**I will say that I now really have the Story outline. And I feel like later on it may get a Little...dark... soo it would really be helpfull if you guys could tell me NOW if I should keep it really light and fluffy or if it's okay for me to make it a little dark-ish towards the end...there probably won't be anything too explicit...but I just wanna make sure :)**

**Soo the actual plotline will start next chaper or the one after that... I plan to Keep the chapter between 1000 and 2000 words so around this length. That way I can produce them faster. Is that okay or do you want them longer?**

**okay enough from me :P Enjoy the Story!**

**Disclamer: I don't own SG.**

* * *

**Sabrina POV**

Her morning passed like it usually did. With her trying to pay attention while being distracted by whatever Puck decided to do.

This time he was busy rolling up balls of paper and flicking them at her. Usually she would have ignored him but the paper balls kept sticking to her hair because of the glue and she had to keep brushing them off. Every time she turned to glare at the fairy he just smirked and flicked a ball at her face. She clenched her fist in anger.

This went on for 3 periods before she snapped. Jumping out of her chair, in the middle of a rather long speech from their teacher, spinning around and grabbing Puck by the collar she yelled: "Listen here you! If you don't stop that right now I'm gonna smash your face so hard your mother won't be able to recognize you!"

Silence followed this. Then her teacher cleared her throat. "Um yes thank you for that Miss Grimm. I think you may need to step outside and calm down." He said.

Shooting one last glare at Puck she stomped out of the room. She heard the class whisper and giggle behind her as she closed the door and leaned against the wall. She groaned. This was why she didn't have a boyfriend.

She was pretty enough, at least when she didn't have the result of one of Pucks pranks somewhere on her face or hair. She'd been on a couple of dates and had even had her first _real_ kiss (she had blended out the on Puck had given her). But most guys definitely did not want a girlfriend who could kick their asses in 10 seconds flat. By now every boy had heard of the violent Grimm girl and the only ones who asked her out anymore were jerks who wanted to try to "tame" her, guys who lost some sort of bet or idiots and she would rather be single.

While she was wallowing in misery she didn't notice a guy walking down the hallway until he stopped in front of her and asked. "Uh excuse me but where is the office?"

Sabrina stared. He was so handsome. He had jet black hair and the cutest big brown eyes. A small polite smile was fixed on his perfect angular face. "Um.." Sabrina stammered blushing. She gave herself a mental slap and smiled back. "It's down the hall then turn left and it'll be the first door on the right." She said finally. "Are you new here?"

The boys smile widened. "Yeah I just moved into town. I'm Matthew. But pretty girls get to call me Matt." He said and stuck out his hand. Sabrina blushed again.

"Umm haha" She giggled wondering internally what was wrong with her. "I'm Sabrina." She said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Firm handshake, I like that in a woman." He said.

This time Sabrina laughed for real. "Yeah? Well then you'd be the first."

He laughed too. Just then the bell rang. "Well I'd better get going." Matt said giving her one last smile. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Definitely" Sabrina said as the door behind her opened and her class came out. Alice, bless her, had grabbed her books and bag and handed them to her.

"Who was that?" she asked staring at the Matthews retreating figure.

"That was Matt. He's new." Sabrina sighed. Just then Puck swaggered up to her and took a good look at her face.

"What's wrong with your face Grimm? You look like a tomato. It's hideous." He said.

Immediately Sabrinas dreamy gaze changed into one of anger. "Shut your piehole Puck!" she snapped, grabbed Alices arm and dragged her to the cafeteria. They got their trays and sat down at their usual table.

"So, now spill! Who was he and why were you looking at him like that?" Alice asked.

"I don't know I just met him too!" Sabrina said. "But wasn't he sooo cute?"

Alice giggled. "Miss Grimm if I didn't know better I would think you have a crush."

Sabrina blushed. "I do not!" she said. "Besides he's new. As soon as he hears all the stories about me he won't be interested anymore."

"Well then he's an idiot just like all of the others." Alice smiled. "But you never know.."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks Alice but I doubt it"

This was how it mostly went, Sabrina the eternal pessimist and her best friend Alice the eternal optimist, battling it out. It mostly ended with both of them snorting with laughter about something.

They were still laughing when they headed toward their next class – sports. It was Sabrina's favorite. They always played Dodge ball and it was the perfect excuse to pound on whoever had annoyed her that day, mostly Puck, without getting into trouble.

That period she was planning on getting back at Puck for all those paper balls.

When the whistle sounded she grabbed a ball and hurled it at the fairy. He dodged easily. "Aw come on Grimm. You can do better than that." He taunted.

"You better believe it." She snarled back temper flaring again.

As the game progressed she began to have fun. Moving around, using her reflexes to dodge and catch, this was what she loved. Yelling insults at Puck just made it so much better. Soon it was only the two of them left. She had a ball in her hand and Puck the other one. She glanced to the audience where the knocked out people were sitting and located Alice. Then she did a double take. Sitting next to Alice was Matt! Sabrina stared as Alice pointed and waved. Matt looked over, grinned and waved too. Sabrina lifter her hand to wave back... and got hit in the head hard with a ball. Then everything went black.

When she came too Alice was bending over her with a worried expression on her face and to Sabrinas horror Matthew was kneeling next to her. He held out his had to her and she took it sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked worried.

"Yeah yeah I think so" Sabrina said touching the sore spot on her head and looking around. The whole class was standing around her muttering and Puck was a little bit off to the side, looking sheepish as their teacher yelled at him for being irresponsible. He glanced over as she was looking his way and perked up seeing she was fine. He grinned and started defending himself.

Sabrina got up and swayed. Strong arms grabber her and steadied her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Matts deep concerned voice said right next to her.

Sabrina blushed again and pushed herself off him. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine thanks."

He smiled and let her go as the teacher turned and dismissed the class. Puck headed toward her immediately but Sabrina turned and walked in the opposite direction, Matt and Alice walking with her.

At her locker Alice excused herself, winking at Sabrina who glared at her. When they stopped at her locker she turned to Matt. "So you're in my class?" she said stupidly and could've hit herself right after. Of course he was in her class what a stupid thing to say!

But he just smiled. "Yeah. So um listen. I know this is fast but…would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

Sabrina stared at him. He had just witnessed her shouting insults and throwing dodge balls all over the place, the getting knocked out and falling unconscious and he still wanted to date her? Her face split into a huge smile. "Yeah I'd love to!" She said bright red again.

He smiled back. "Great tomorrow then? I'll pick you up at 5." He said. Sabrina nodded and he grinned and left. Sabrina sighed happily and turned to open her locker. Who knew, she might actually leave her hair blue.

* * *

**HAHA that last sentence rhymed :P Sooo Sabrina has a new boyfriend! But whooo is he? And what will Puck do when he finds out? Find out next time on… well this story^^**

**Oh and pls Review and tell me what you think! Always love Feedback, especially cause this is my first Story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! A new chapter is here! YAY :D**

**Thank you all for your wonderful Reviews! They make me so happy!**

**I'm gonna shut up now... just enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SG**

* * *

**Puck POV**

Puck walked out of the principal's office grumpily. It wasn't like he'd meant to hit Sabrina so hard. Usually she would have been able to dodge that in a second. How was he supposed to know that some douchey guy would distract her so much. He grumbled. Miss White had let him go without punishment this time but he'd gotten a warning. He should probably go apologize though. He'd tried to right after class but Grimm had just walked away. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

It was Grimm and she was blushing and smiling at that guy again. Who the hell was he even? Why was he making Grimm act so un-Grimm? Suddenly he saw Grimm smile widely her eyes shining excitedly. Puck stared as his stomach tightened. Then he snorted what did he care. He wasn't interested in her anyway.

When the guy left, he strolled up to Grimm smirking and resolutely ignoring his still uncomfortable stomach. "Sup Grimm." He said. "How's the head?"

When Sabrina turned to him her angry expression was back in place. "Fine and thanks for that by the way."

He shrugged. "Not my fault you were making googly eyes at some idiot."

She blushed and slammed her locker. "I was NOT making googly eyes! Are you ready?"

He snorted but nodded and followed her outside. There Daphne joined them and the trio started off back to the Grimm house, Daphne prattling on about her day. Just before they reached the house Daphne asked. "So how was your day?"

"Well Puck hit me in the head with a ball and there's a new guy in my class." She said and then grinned. "And I have a date with him tomorrow."

Daphne squealed but Puck stopped in his tracks. "Wait what? You don't go on dates? That's way to girly!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Yes I do Puck. Just because I don't do girly stuff doesn't mean I am not a girl! I'd love to have a boyfriend again and if you weren't pranking me all the time I would."

They had reached the front door and Daphne opened it. "Oh come on don't blame that on me. Guys don't like you cause your angry, violent and loud. That has nothing to do with my pranks." Puck said stubbornly.

"Well you're the one who always gets me so mad! You think I want to be arguing all the time?" she asked angrily.

"Not a big leap is it considering how you act all the time!" Puck said getting angry now too.

"How I act all the time? What about you, you stinking fairy!" Sabrina yelled.

They were interrupted by Granny Relda coming in the room from the kitchen. "Oh Lieblings! Can't you get along for a while?"

Puck snorted angrily. "Never mind. I'm going to my room!" he murmured and stomped of down the hall to his room.

There he threw his backpack into a corner and slumped down on his trampoline. What Grimm had said bothered him. He had always thought she enjoyed arguing with him as much as he did with her. Was he wrong? Did she really hate his pranks?

He thought of the way she had looked at the new guy. She had never looked at him that way. His stomach tightened again and he looked down confused. Maybe he was hungry.

He sighed, got up again and headed to the kitchen.

**Sabrina POV**

Fuming she watched Puck slam his door shut. Why was he so obnoxious? What did he expect that she would never even look at guys? She huffed angrily and went to her room.

She and Daphne no longer shared a room. After all Daphne was 12 now and both girls had decided they needed their personal space. Another change was that little red riding hood was no longer living with them. A couple of months after the barrier had come down she and her grandmother and mother had finally found one another again and were overjoyed.

Reds mom had opened up a hotel in Ferryport landing that catered especially to Everafters. And the little girl had moved in with them. She had grown along with Daphne to be more helpful to her Family. Daphne had gotten Reds old room and although she missed the girl she was glad to have her own room. So was Sabrina.

Now she threw herself onto her bed and groaned. Usually she brushed off Pucks comments on her character or appearance. She was pretty sure he didn't mean them and even if he did why would she care. She barely cared what anyone said about her least of all Puck. So why was his comment about no guys liking her bothering her so much? She knew the answer the moment she asked herself. It was because she had been wondering the same thing for the past few months.

She was loud, hot tempered, fiercely independent and could kick butt as well as any guy. She didn't even dress like a girl, not really. She valued comfort and practicality over appearance. Her clothes usually consisted of jeans and a tshirt, or hoodie when it was cold.

(This had often been a point of discussion between her and Alice, who favored girly clothes. Dresses, skirts and stockings were what filled her closet.)

So why would any guy even want her. Every guy she'd ever dated had run from her after at most a few months. The only person she was really herself around was Puck and he didn't count. It's not like she even wanted to date that idiot.

But she did want to date Matt. And that was the problem. Sabrina sat up face set. She would not scare Mat away! She didn't care what it took she would be the perfect girl for him. She got up and headed next door to find Daphne.

The girl was sitting in front of her desk chatting with Red on her computer.

"Hey Daph! I need help." She said

Daphne looked shocked. Her sister never came to her for help. "With what?" she said dumbfounded. Sabrina blushed a little wich confused her sister even more.

"Well you know…my date… I kinda don't know how to…act..well like a girl." She mumbled. Daphne grinned. "What times the date?"

"Tomorrow ate 5."

"That's great then. Tomorrows Saturday so we'll have all day to prepare." She turned to her laptop and typed a few words to Red, then turned back to her sister. "We're going over to reds tomorrow to get you ready. You can call Alice and invite her too."

"Great thanks you're a lifesaver Daph."

Her sister puffed out her chest and Sabrina was glad. She hadn't been spending too much time with her sister and she was happy to finally have the chance again. She backed out of the room closed the door and went down to get some food.

* * *

**Split POVs this time... but ah well...never mind... **

**Next chapter we will be introduced to a new mytery for the Family Grimm.. plot...wohooo :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so you may have to wait a Little for the next Chappi. It's not written yet and I have a lot of stuff to do this Weekend!**

**Sooo yeah.. thats all right now :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SG**

* * *

**Sabrina POV**

Daphne had followed her downstairs and when they walked into the kitchen Puck was already sitting there with Granny Relda and Mr Canis. He glared at her and she ignored him, sitting down and grabbing some of the more normal looking food. Daphne sat down too, shoveling a huge mountain of food on her plate. Even in her teens the girl still had a huge appetite and a love for her Grannys weird cooking.

As they were eating Granny cleared her throat. "Lieblings once you're finished eating we're heading out. We have a new case."

Daphne perked up and said. "Whadjfdf haljvfbev"

Everyone looked at her and she rolled her eyes gulped her mouthful down and repeated: "What happened?"

Granny chuckled. "There's been a robbery."

Sabrina looked up confused. "Since when do we investigate normal robberies?"

"The one who's been robbed was Major Charming and he asked for us personally."

Sabrina snorted and shared an amused glance with her sister. Charming must really be desperate to ask the Grimms for help. Sabrina looked at Mr. Canis.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm going over to the hotel. I promised that I'd help her with the finances."

Sabrina nodded. Mr. Canis had been spending a lot of time with Reds family (Whose last name was Emmel… Reds full name was actually Amber Emmel…who knew?). Sabrina suspected he was trying to make up for…well, eating them and they had been pretty good sports about it, letting him take care of sorting out the hotels finances.

"We'll be dropping him off at Reds place." Granny added. This made Sabrina suspicious. "Wait…so who'll be driving?" She asked staring at her Granny. The last time the old woman had driven they'd almost died.

Someone behind her sniggered. "No worries cupcake. I'll take care of it." Her uncle Jake said.

Sabrina sighed in relief. Daphne looked over at Puck. "Are you coming too?"

Puck shrugged. "Sure why not." He said. Sabrina groaned silently.

After lunch they all crammed into the car. Elvis was forced to stay behind as the car was full enough already and they left him sulking in a corner. After dropping Canis of they headed over to Mayor Charmings mansion. There they were escorted into his office.

"Ah good day, Grimms! I thought you would be here sooner." He said. "I have now wasted an entire day waiting."

Sabrina rolled her eyes but her Granny just smiled patiently.

"Well we're here now. So Mayor, why don't you tell us about the theft." She said sitting down.

"You mean thefts!" Charming said. "There have been multiple and no one else seems to have any idea who's behind it."

Daphne coughed and took out a small notebook and a pen. She'd recently picked up the habit from their dad.

When the barrier came down the 3 little pigs had decided to quit being sheriffs and follow their true passion – architecture. They now owned a firm in New York and were on the verge of becoming world famous. But anyway with the now vacant police force Charming had had no other choice but to hire Henry as the new Sheriff of Ferryport landing. Henry actually enjoyed solving mysteries as much as any other Grimm especially ones without magic. He always carried his notebook to keep track of his cases and Daphne was following his example.

"When and where did these thefts happen?" Daphne asked in her professional detective voice.

Charming looked at her for a second doubtfully but then answered. "Last week was the first one. Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus had some of her paralyzing powder stolen and now…" before he could finish Sabrina interrupted him.

"Wait, what? Paralyzing powder?" She asked.

Charming looked annoyed at her interruption. "Yes Miss Grimm, are you deaf? Paralyzing powder. She uses it on some of her more difficult patients."

Puck sniggered. "Awesome!"

Sabrina shot him a disgusted look and vowed never to go to that witch even if she was the last dentist on earth.

"Anyway." Charming continued glaring at the children. "Yesterday I was… shall we say relieved of a precious artifact."

"And what artifact is this." Sabrina said suspiciously.

"Well, it's ring." He said shifting uncomfortably.

Daphne had picked up a scent and when she had one she didn't let it go. She was like Elvis with a sausage that way.

"A ring huh?" she said slyly. "Could this have been meant for ssssomeone"

Charming shot her an embarrassed glare. He knew exactly what she meant with that long S.

"It's a magical engagement ring." He said finally, grudgingly. "If given with true love and accepted freely it grants the couple eternal good fortune and happiness."

Daphne squealed, dropped her notebook and put her palm in her mouth. She still did this sometimes, but only when she was extremely excited. This qualified.

Sabrina and her Granny grinned and Puck rolled his eyes and made gagging noises.

"Well then we must get it back immediately." Relda said kindly.

The family questioned the former Prince a while more but finally Relda stood up. "I believe we have enough information for now."

Charming stood up too. "Good." He said. "Then you can leave." He shooed the family out and the 4 went and met Jake who had decided to stay in the car.

They all piled in and headed home, picking up Canis on the way back. Daphne waved at Red and called: "See you tomorrow!" Sabrina blushed.

At home the family, now joined by Henry and Veronica who were both off of work by now (Veronica had joined the local law firm), sat down for dinner.

"I heard we have a new mystery." Veronica said and Henry groaned.

Taking a break from eating Daphne took out her notebook. "Indeed." She said professionally. "According to Charming there have been two thefts. The first was on the 14th that was a Wednesday. Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus's paralyzing powder was stolen from her office. It wasn't too well guarded. They have a security guard there but it still could have been a human. The second theft though was from Charming himself. A ring…" Daphne had to stop for a little giggle. "A ring was stolen from him. There were magical wards placed around it so another magical object had to be used. This was the 22nd, a Thursday."

Henry looked up thoughtfully. "There was a theft on the 6th too." he said. "A human couple had an ancient family heirloom stolen. A very valuable vase, I think."

"You think these three thefts are connected?" Sabrina asked her father. He shrugged.

"Well I don't know. It could be just a coincidence but then again that makes one theft once a week this month. That could be a pattern."

Her father really was an excellent detective. Just then Puck yawned and got up. "Yeah well, thefts are really boring. This is way too unawesome for me. I'm going to my room." He announced and left the room.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Unless there were some kind of murders or monsters involved Puck was usually extremely unhelpful. So the family, except Puck, spent the rest of the evening researching serial thieves and the stolen magical objects for any clues.

Though Sabrina tried hard to concentrate she kept thinking about her date tomorrow and was majorly distracted. So at one point she sighed and decided to call it a night. She fell asleep happily looking forward to the next day.

* * *

**Soooo that was it. A mistery appears! WOHOO the plot has arrived^^ Still gonna Focus on Puckabrina though don't worry :)**

**Also did ya like the Background info on the SG charas? I always wondered what Henry and Veronica did for a livivng o.O**

**Haha see ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I was really uninspired for this chapter... It's basically just a filler...and I am actually not really a girly Girl... I mean I love romance so much but writing abaout clothes and hair exessively bores me so this chapter bored me which is why it took longer...Ah weeeell it is done :P Next Chappi will be from Pucks POV hihi sooo c ya then**

* * *

**Sabrina POV**

Sabrina woke up early grinning. Today was her date! She dressed quickly and bounced down the stairs to meet her family in the kitchen.

"Morning Brina." Henry said looking over his paper at his daughter. "You look happy."

Veronica smiled and put a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of Sabrina. "Our little girl has a date tonight."

Henry put down his paper and stared at Sabrina. "With whom?" he hasked suspiciously.

"With a really nice guy from school. His name is Matt. He's a real human and everything!" Sabrina said not able to suppress a grin.

Henry sat back picking up his paper. "Oh. I thought it might be that fairy boy." He grumbled. He had been getting better at seeing his little girl with boys. The only one he still seemed to have a problem with was Puck, probably because he witnessed the fairy pranking his daughter at every turn and felt that that was not the way to treat her.

"What might be me?" Puck said from the doorway yawning and wearing his Saturday clothes. A new green hoodie that had become completely filthy 3 seconds after he'd worn it for the first time, some grimy pair of jeans, ripped at the knees and not because of fashion, and dirty worn sneakers.

He reached around Sabrina and grabbed a pancake off her plate.

"Puck!" Relda scolded. "Those are Sabrinas."

Sabrina grimaced and pushed her plate away. Puck grinned and grabbed the rest of her pancakes too. "Not anymore." He said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. She was not in any mood to fight today. She was much too happy.

Later that day, after more research that had so far turned up nothing, offered to drive Sabrina and Daphne to Reds house.

When they got there Alice was already with Red in her room. The two girls were digging through a pile of clothes.

Sabrinas eyes widened when she saw it. All the clothes were either frilly, short or I some horrible bright color.

"Guys…what is this?" Sabrina said carefully backing away slowly.

They looked up. "Daphne! DOOR!" Alice yelled quickly and Daphne immediately closed the door and stood in front of it with her best warrior face.

Alice stood up, walked up to Sabrina and put her hands on her friends shoulders. "Sabrina. You like this guy right?"

Sarbina nodded, contemplating jumping out of the nearest window.

"And he's really cute right?"

Sabrina nodded again.

"And you asked for our help riiight?"

Again Sabrina nodded.

"So. Today we are going to make you into a girl and you will like it and you will have a great time and you will get an amazing kiss and you will be happy."

"But…" Sabrina started.

"Ah ah ah." Alice said. "Sabrina please just trust us! Just try it out maybe you'll actually like being nice for once." She said. "And if you don't you can just go back to fighting with Puck for the rest of your life."

That was low. Sabrina huffed and said: "Fine." She said. "Let's do this."

And so it began. First Sabina was shoved into the bathroom. She showered and when she came out in a towel she had to try on what felt like a million different outfits. They finally settled on a dark blue dress that sopped on her mid thighs. It was accessorized at the waist with a black belt with silver sparkles. Underneath she wore a black leggings but she put her foot down when the heels came up, convincing Alice that it would not be good if the fell over every 10 seconds. Her friends relented and she got to wear black boots.

But the torture did not stop there. She was drilled in how to act like a girl. Alice taught her to walk with a little swing in her hips, Red taught her tips on controlling her temper and Daphne quizzed her on what to do in simple situations.

Next came the make-up and hair. Sabrina was set in front of a mirror and spent the next 20 minutes staring at her own shell-shocked face as 3 overenthusiastic girls swirled around her blow-drying and spraying her hair with…something and smearing sticks of all different colors in her face.

Sabrina was half convinced that she would look like a clown when she was finished but when the 3 stepped away Sabrina had to gasp. She actually looked amazing. Her hair was tied in a knot with a curly tail of it flowing down her shoulder. Her face looked gorgeous too. Everyone of her best features were enhanced. Her blue eyes popped, her lips were full and red, but not too obvious and her cheeks had a natural blush on them.

"WOW" she whispered.

"Damn right wow." Alice said. Daphne and red giggled.

"Omigod Sabrina you look soooo hot" She said.

"Mat is gonna love you!" Red said.

Alice looked at a clock. "Oh dear. You really need to get back home or you'll be late."

So the girls said goodbye and Mr. Canis drove them back home.

When Sabrina walked in Veronica gasped. "Oh wow Sabrina you look so beautiful." She said hugging her. Henry took one look at his daughter, teared up and had to step out of the room. Jake laughed and winked at Sabrina. "Dads right?" he said and Sabrina had to laugh. Granny Relda was no better that Henry, sniffling into a handkerchief and then walking into the kitchen and busying herself with some pots.

Just then Puck walked down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Sabrina. His mouth opened and closed for a while no sound coming out.

Sabrina looked down at herself worried. Did he not like how she looked? Then she shook herself. She knew she looked good! Why on earth would she care what Puck thought? Angry at herself she snapped at Puck. "What? Spit it out fairy boy."

That seemed to get Puck back to normal and he sneered. "I was just shocked by your ugly face. Trust me the make-up does not help. You'd need major surgery to fix that."

She growled and raised her hand ready to punch him and was held back by Daphne. "Sabrina remember what we told you!" she said urgently.

Sabrina took a deep breath and lowered her arm. "Well, I'm sorry you don't like it Puck." She said courteously, if still a little angry.

Puck looked a little disappointed that she hadn't risen to his insult then shrugged and turned around stomping back the way he'd come. Sabina started after him angrily but was distracted by the doorbell ringing. Daphne squealed and Sabrinas stomach did a little nervous flip. She opened the door and saw Matt smiling at her.

"Wow" You look amazing." He said and Sabrina blushed.

"Thanks! So do you." She said and meant it. He had on a suit and looked hot in it. He held out his arm to her.

"You ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, waved at her family and took his arm.

She was going to have a great time.

* * *

**Yeah so again...I was pretty uninspired so sorry if it sucks...The next Chappi is already written though and I'll upload it tomorrow as an apology :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo I'm sorry it took so Long. I was really busy the last few days... :(**

**BUt this Chappi is longer than the others soo does that make up for it? **

**I hope so^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SG**

* * *

**Puck POV**

Puck was angry and he didn't know why. He'd been following Sabrina on her date all night. He'd told himself in was because she was bound to get into some sort of trouble but in truth he didn't really know why he'd done it. He knew quite well Grimm could take care of herself but something in him had rebelled at the thought of her being with that guy. Alone. In a room. Kissing. So he had followed them.

Now he snuck back into the house feeling angry and stupid and annoyed. He'd been hoping for Sabrina to pull a Grimm move. Something along the lines of punching him or yelling at him for something stupid…like she did with him all the time. Like she'd done with ALL the other guys who had promptly dumped her. But nothing had happened.

They had met and he'd taken her to a movie. There they'd gone to see some stupid romance movie. What the hell? Sabrina liked action movies or horror movies… anything really but romance. He knew because they had taken Daphne and Red to a movie once and had had a huge argument in the parking lot. He had wanted to go into a Jackie Chan movie while she'd wanted to see the new Quentin Tarantino film. They had finally been informed that neither movie was a possibility with Red and Daphne who were too young, but still. She hadn't even considered the romance film that was running at the time. (They had ended up in a Disney movie and to this day Daphne was still teasing him for tearing up in the end a little. Luckily the little girl could be bribed and no one else had seen.)

But now, not even a word against it. She had just smiled, _smiled_, when Matt had suggested it and nodded. Puck had fallen asleep during the stupid movie but Grimm had been blushing pretty hard when they'd gotten out. He'd felt his stomach to a little flip again and he felt sick. Maybe he was hungry again, he'd thought.

Luckily Matt took her to dinner next. Puck was looking forward to the Burger place he knew Sabrina would love to go to. It was her favorite place and she would pout angrily when the family went anywhere else.

But AGAIN she just smiled happily when Matt took her to a fancy restaurant. It was full of fancy people and the servings were tiny and tasted awful (Puck had snuck into the kitchen as a mouse and tried some of the stuff). He could see that Sabrina hated it too because she just picked at her food. But did she snap at him for taking her to such a stupid place? NO! Not a single word! If he had done that he would never hear the end of it! Not that he ever would. He loved burgers just as much as her. NOT that he would ever want to date her. He didn't.

Growling Puck slammed the door, forgetting in his anger that he was trying to be quiet. Daphne and Red stuck their heads out of the kitchen.

"Oh its just you." Daphne said disappointed. Puck glared at her.

"Gee thanks. Who were you expecting?"

"Sabrina, duh!" she said as if it were obvious. Puck looked confused.

Red giggled. "We're all waiting up to see how her date went." She said shyly.

Puck snorted and joined them in the kitchen, surprised to find Granny Relda and Veronica sitting at the table. "Are you waiting for Grimm too?" he asked.

Veronica chuckled and nodded.

"Its not always our little Brina gets all dressed up is it?" Granny Relda added smiling.

Red and Daphne had jumped back onto the counter and were looking through the window onto the driveway. Puck shook his head still annoyed at…something…and opened the fridge to get some food.

"By the way, where have you been all evening?" Veronica asked casually.

Puck stiffened for a second but caught himself. "Nowhere…just out...in the woods." he lied hastily.

"Uhuuu." Veronica said, her voice dripping with disbelief. Puck turned around arms full of Reldas colorful food to find all the women, except Red who was still watching the driveway, staring at him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked nervously, realizing belatedly he was in a room full of seasoned fairy tale detectives who could sniff out a lie a mile away.

Daphne opened her mouth preparing to barrage him with questions designed to trip him up but he was saved by a little squeal from Red.

"They're here!" she called and immediately he and everyone was piled in front of the window staring at the two teens walking up to the front door.

They stopped in front of it and Matt took Sabrinas hand smiling down at her. She was blushing again and smiling gently, too. Pucks stomach did another flip flop and he suddenly didn't feel that hungry anymore. This was wierd. He was always hungry.

And then something unbelievable happened. Matt leaned down and kissed Grimm.

'Yes!' Puck thought. 'Now he's definitely gonna get punched! NO way she still likes him after THAT date!'

But nothing of the sort happened. On the contrary, Sabrina leaned into him and kissed him back! Puck felt like he'd been slapped. He stared at the kissing pair, his hand on her hair and the small of her back and hers in his hair pulling each other closer.

And suddenly Puck had a revelation. The sick feeling he'd been having, it was jealousy. He wanted to be the one kissing Grimm! He wanted her hands in his hair! He wanted to be the one who held her like that! But why all of a sudden? He backed up from the window and turned away, not being able to watch anymore. He dropped his food on the table and turned to see all of the Grimm women and Red looking at him.

"What?" he snapped not quite managing to hide the anger and sadness in his voice.

"Puck..." Daphne said quietly but was interrupted again by the opening door.

"So this was nice." A male voice said.

"Yeah." Sabrina whisperd.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Matt said.

"Yeah." Sabrina said again.

Puck made a face. What the hell was this? Sabrina, master of comebacks, was saying yeah like some brainless lovestruck bimbo? His fists clenched.

"Bye."

"Yeah. I mean umm bye." Sabrina said and closed the door.

They heard Matts footsteps crunch down the driveway again and Daphne ran out to ambush her sister. Puck turned fist still clenched. He didn't think he could look at the girl with a straight face yet. He could barely keep his emotions from boiling over as it was. He needed a distraction, so he sat down and just started shoveling in the food.

Just then he heard Daphne drag Sabrina into the kitchen. His back was turned to the two but he could feel Daphnes eyes on him.

"What are you all doing here? Don't tell me you've been spying on me!" Sabrina said seeming to get some of her wits back.

The women grinned. "Of course! We're investigators!" Daphne cried and her sister groaned.

"So spill already!" Daphne said as Sabrina was silent.

"It was… nice." Sabrina said. Puck perked up a little. She didn't sound that happy. Apparently her mother thought the same thing.

"Are you sure sweety? You don't sound that happy." She said.

"No I am… it was..." Sabrina sighed. "He's amazing! A gentleman and everything. It really was nice." This time she actually sounded happy. She moved to the table and grabbed an apple from Pucks food plate.

"Hey!" he said. "That's mine!"

Sabrina glared at him. "Shove off, fairy. You have enough."

"I thought you went to dinner." Puck said slyly and smiled triumphantly when Sabrina blushed a little.

"Yeah well I'm still hungry. You gotta problem with that?"

"Oh come on. You mean to tell me you went out for food and didn't stuff yourself. You always do it when we go to Burger Palace." He said angrily.

"It's none of your business Puck." Sabrina said chomping the apple defiantly.

"Date didn't go that well did it?" Puck asked convinced she was going to confirm his suspicions. But nothing of the sort happened.

She glared. "Yes it did! It went perfectly! So perfect in fact that we're gonna meet after school on Monday again." She said smugly.

Daphne squealed, but Puck stood up angrily staring down at the Grimm girl who was glaring up at him, eyes sparkling with anger. He had the sudden urge to grab her and kiss her but suppressed it.

"Oh come on! Why are you lying! You went to see a romance movie. You hate romance! And that fancy restaurant? Please. Don't even try to deny it!" he said forgetting himself in his anger.

Sabrinas eyes widened. "You followed me!" she yelled.

"No! I mean umm maybe?" Puck stuttered. Damn it.

"How dare you, you stinking fairy? What the hell is wrong with you?" She looked so mad he was sure she was about to beat him up so he went on the offensive, like he always did.

"What is wrong with_you_? You would never have done any of the things you did tonight with anyone else! Why does he get special treatment?"

"That's what people who like each other do! They do not fight about everything! They make compromises and get along well! Not that you would know anything about that." She screamed.

Puck felt like she'd punched him in the stomach. "You…you like him?" he asked softly.

"Well yeah! Obviously!"

Puck threw his hands in the air. "Fine. You know what? Fine! Be happy with him. I hope you have a great time watching stupid romances. I hope you starve!" He yelled and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

As he made his way to his room, Henry stuck his head out of the living room. "Oh is Brina ba… Puck? Are you okay?"

"Fine just fine." Puck growled and wrenched his door open slamming it behind him, too.

His eyes were stinging and his stomach was clenching up. The moment he had heard Sabrina say she liked Matt he had figured it out. Figured out why he wanted to kiss her, why he was so jealous and why his stomach revolted at the thought of her being with Matt. He loved her. He had always loved her, he thought. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Now… now it was too late. And even if it wasn't all they had ever done was fight. There was no way she liked him like that.

He slumped down on his throne. What had she said though? When you like someone you don't fight. You make compromises.

He could do that!

Puck straightened up. Yes! He was the Trickster King. The Trickster King didn't bow down in defeat. Especially not to some lame human boy. He would show him. He would show HER. He would stop pranking Sabrina and show her that he could be just as gentlemanly as that jerk. And he would make her see him!

And he would make her fall for him.

* * *

**YESS puck is getting in touch with his Feelings :) I actually really like writing from Pucks POV...**

**Review kiddies ! I really wanna know what you guys think so far!**


End file.
